Intangible
by Keelan1210
Summary: They were complete opposites. He attracted attention, and she shied away from it.
1. Jar (3A)

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuchi

* * *

He handed a glass jar that contained a single seed and soil to his daughter and said, "Be sure to bring this with you, and don't forget to water it." The child carefully grasped onto the container, peering at it curiously. "Is this _okaa-san's_ seed?"

"Yes," her father replied shakily, and sudden memories of his deceased wife assaulted his mind: her hair, her laugh, her smile. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a pale green stone that was about half the size of his palm, placing it into the jar. His daughter, his last remaining relative, nudged the stone.

" _Otou-san_ , why are you putting _okaa-san's_ rock into the dirt? Will it help the seed grow?"

An inhale of breath, and then, "No, the seed will never grow, but the stone will ensure that the seed will never die."

Her expression innocent, she repeated with a mildly confused tone, "Die?"

It was then that her father felt a pang of guilt.

She was still so young. She hadn't even fully understood the concept of death, and yet, he was leaving her.

 _No_ , this was for her benefit.

She would be happier. She would be able to explore her gift, her Alice, just as her mother had.

Yes, his leaving her was necessary and justified.

Everything would be fine.

"It will make sure the seed will never go away," he explained and gently cradled his daughter's small— so, so small— hands. They had arrived at the gates of Alice Academy, and while the seed would never die, he prayed that this guilt would one day fade away.

It was time for goodbye.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** "Intangible" will essentially be a series of vignettes/drabbles. Updates will be sporadic. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. Criticism will be accepted. Flamers will be ignored. Please, do not post this work onto any other website. However, this story is also available on AO3. Thank you for reading.


	2. Anchor (10)

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

"Watanabe Harumi- _san_ ," the addressed tilted her head, "my name is Yukihira Kazumi, and I am the principal of Alice Academy's high school and university division."

Here, in the bleak— _lonely, empty; just like the last time_ — whiteness of the hospital room, the blond before her was the only splotch of color.

There was his ( _warm_ ) arctic gaze, the flaxen strands, the admiral-blue suit with dandelion lining. "Your mother was a graduate of Alice Academy and once requested for me to deliver this to you," he explained, and an envelope was offered to and eagerly accepted by the bedridden— _tired; she was so, so tired_ — student.

Inside was a letter whose greeting and penmanship filled Harumi with wistful ( _painful_ ) nostalgia.

 _To Harumi-chan,_

No one added _chan_ to Harumi's name anymore. It was understandable, though, since she didn't have many friends— _one but more of a responsibility than a friend_ — nowadays.

 _Reading this means that I am no longer by your side, and despite my will, either Katsumi-chan, or whomever you have been placed into the care of, has enrolled you into Alice Academy._

Her mother hadn't wished for her to attend Alice Academy ( _and her father had known that but still done so_ ).

 _You may be wondering about the circumstances in which I am writing this letter. You see, when we discovered your Alice, I realized that the Academy was a possibility._

The elementary student— _it had been seven years; reconnaissance had started one year ago_ — glanced at the adult beside her nervously, "Yukihira- _kocho_ , what does _circumstance_ mean?"

He smiled gently ( _and Harumi had to suppress the sudden surge of grief that swelled when faced with the beautiful expression_ ). "Kazumi- _jii-san_ is fine. Your mother and I were rather close."

"Kazumi- _jii-san_ , what does _circumstance_ mean?" the younger repeated, replacing _kocho_ with the suggested _jii-san_. To which Harumi's newfound uncle replied, " _Circumstance_ has the same definition as _situation_."

It was ( _delightfully_ ) strange.

Harumi had never had an uncle or an aunt or a grandfather or a grandmother or a cousin or a brother or a sister. It had always been Harumi, her ( _dead_ ) mother, and her ( _absent_ ) father.

It had been enough.

 _I contacted the director of Alice Academy's high school and university branch, Yukihira Kazumi, and asked that he deliver this letter should you ever become a student, and in that case, when he felt that the time was right._

Apparently, the "right time" was while Harumi was recuperating from an injury from her most recent mission. She could admit, however, that it was a suitable replacement for her usually present, magenta-colored, plush pillow.

 _Harumi-chan, I love you, but I'm sorry, too, because while Alice Academy is a wonderful place, it is equally cruel and lonesome—_

It wasn't cruel and lonesome— _it was; it hurt; it wasn't fair_ — at all.

 _Isolation from relatives, separation from the outside world, class distinction._

The rank system could be considered rather cruel, Harumi supposed, but those "cruelties" didn't apply to her ( _except they did_ ). The dormitory for special-star students— _she had been a two star Somatic; why was it different now_ — was superb. Her numerous assignments, like the one that had resulted in her current hospitalization— _but Harumi had agreed to it_ — from Kuonji- _kocho_ provided Harumi with contact with the outside world.

Then, for a familial connection, there was Harumi's father who had ( _abandoned_ ) enrolled her into Alice Academy for her own well-being.

 _I would hope that Katsumi-chan, if alive, would maintain contact, but I know him better than that. He was never the best at coping with grief._

Her father had been upset— _he hadn't coped; he had drowned; he had tied an anchor to Harumi_ — but Harumi was sure that he was recovering. All he needed was some more time to grieve and mourn for what he had lost ( _but it wasn't only him who had lost someone that day; she had, too_ ).

 _I'm sorry, Harumi-chan, because this is presumptuous— which means rude— of me, but I ask that you forgive your father._

Harumi had forgiven her father— _she forgave, but she never forgot_ — and had never truly been angry— _lies, lies, but who was she lying to_ — to begin with, and he really did love Harumi— did he really; he hadn't even been able to say her name— and he loved her mother, too ( _much_ ) .

 _I love you, Harumi-chan. I'm sorry. I love you. I hope you never have to read this. I love you. I love you so very much._

Warmth filled Harumi's heart— _and promptly froze; it was heart wrenching; I'm sorry; I'm so sorry; I wish that I had never had to read this, too; I miss you so much; why did you have to die_ — and Harumi's lips quirked into a brittle smile.

 _From Okaa-san, (Fujiyama) Watanabe Kaede_

"Thank you, Kazumi- _jii-san_."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The parentheses following each chapter title indicate Watanabe Harumi's (OC) age. Thank you for reading.


	3. Subtle (16A)

**Disclaimer** **:** Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

Narumi L. Anju, thirteen-years-old, was in a dilemma, and unfortunately, he had only himself to blame.

Well, he and his teenage hormones.

Apparently, pinning down and forcing a kiss on the person you liked— surprise, surprise— did not earn a person many, if not any, brownie points. Obviously, Anju knew that what he had done was wrong, but clearly, his hormone-addled mind was socially impaired.

 _Snap_ _._

Anju's attention quickly returned to reality, drawn to the fingers poised directly in front of his face of mild irritation and that he swiftly pushed aside. "Harumi- _senpai_ , I'm not a dog," he growled, conveniently ignoring the fact that doing so was rather hypocritical. "There are other ways to get someone's attention, you know?"

His senior sighed. "Narumi, if you had been listening, I wouldn't have had to. Didn't you say that you needed my advice on something?"

He had _never_ claimed to "need advice" on anything. He just wanted someone to talk to, that was all.

The blond tilted his chair, staring at the mauve ceiling. "Harumi- _senpai_ , you can call me by my first name, you know. After all, we've known each other for nearly seven years." He was ignored, but this wasn't the first time his younger-self's not-so-subtle and present-self's not-at-all-subtle offer had been dismissed. His senior was so difficult, and he should probably stop stalling before her seemingly limitless patience dried up like a puddle in the Sahara. "I need to apologize to Yuka- _senpai_ ," he grumbled, "for—"

"Pouncing on her and proceeding to smother her with your affection," Harumi interrupted.

Bristling, the younger teenager retorted with an indignant, "I didn't _pounce_ on Yuka- _senpai_! How do you already know about that, anyway?"

Across from him, Harumi glanced at his seated posture. "Don't tilt the chair, or I'll force you to replace it."

Anju glared but obeyed. "You didn't answer my question, _senpai_."

"Narumi, who else does Azumi unload her worries onto when Igarashi- _senpai_ is unavailable?" the seventeen-year-old sighed.

Absently, Anju silently mused that those near constant sighs would cause his senior's already charcoal-colored hair to turn even more grey than black. However, rather than voicing his random observation, it was, "Yuka- _senpai_ has been avoiding me," that Anju mumbled, ignoring the consequent snort of his companion that belied a silent "of course".

Then, a third sigh— this time at his sulking— followed by, "Narumi, you have less missions assigned to you now. You have time." Harumi paused in her lecture, carefully considering her words, a habit that Anju noted the high school student, in all of his years of knowing her, had yet to break. "Use this opportunity to corner Azumi and apologize properly," she finished.

The younger's emerald stare was one of skepticism. "I'm pretty sure my chances at a "proper apology" would fail the moment I tried to corner Yuka- _senpai_ , and wasn't pressuring her what caused this mess, to begin with?"

"You're right," Harumi acknowledged after brief consideration, "but Azumi tends to avoid her problems for as long as possible before she has no choice but _to_ face them, so you'll just have to pounce on her again if you want to be able to apologize sometime this year."

 _Snap_.

There went the rest of Anju's already frayed nerves. "Harumi- _senpai_ , I didn't pounce on Yuka- _senpai_!"

" _Oh,_ so you'll admit that you cornered, pressured, forced a kiss upon, and very nearly drowned her with your love, but you won't admit that you pounced on her?" Anju was now attempting to drown out the sound of Harumi's words by plugging his fingers into his ears and humming the most annoying tune he knew as loudly as possible.

"Really, Anju, you moody and hopeless manchild," Harumi said with fond amusement, "you really need to reorganize your priorities."

Anju didn't hear her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Obviously, this chapter's tone is different from my usually angsty writing. The reason being that a friend of mine, who is coincidentally also my unofficial beta, said that I was a horrible, cynical person and that I should remedy that ASAP by producing a more lighthearted chapter. I hope that she's satisfied. Thank you for reading.


	4. Risk (16B)

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

The thick, mahogany doors swung closed with an odd sense of finality, as if this was the turning point with no chance of ever returning to the past. Across the room, there lounged the elementary school principal: dark, sly, and infinitely dangerous. However, any fear she may have had had long since faded, and now, there was only self-loathing and bitter rage.

This should never have happened— her junior feeling so pressured, so trapped, that he needed to resort to those methods to try and unravel his nerves— but it had, so all she could do now was prevent similar outbursts in the future.

"Narumi L. Anju," she began, steeling herself for the oncoming verbal spar and approaching the neatly organized desk. "Assign every one of Narumi L. Anju's missions to me." A thin eyebrow rose slightly, and the message was clear. Why should he do that?

Not to mention, "You yourself have only just returned from a mission of your own not two days ago, and you are requesting for another person's workload to be added to your own?" he asked laughingly.

It was a valid question, one that she would have to answer carefully so as not to appear vulnerable, and it was with the image of bruised eyes and sallow cheeks that she answered in kind, making the files she clenched in her hand visible and gesturing to them. "You've gathered more than enough information. You no longer need him."

"I always forget how versatile your Alice is, Watanabe-san," the principal mused. "You are correct, though. I do have more than enough information. However, I am sure that some other use could be found for your… friend. He himself is rather versatile as well."

The teenager steadfastly ignored his comment. "According to these documents, what you need now is someone to clean up the trash. Narumi can't do that, not in a way that would send the proper message."

"Oh, and why wouldn't he be able to? Narumi-kun's Human Pheromone Alice is quite useful in approaching targets, and there is little more terrifying than being betrayed by one you trust, as I am sure you are well aware."

Now, Watanabe Harumi usually prided herself for her impeccable control, but at that moment, she desired for nothing more than to skewer the bastard before her, understanding now why Yukihira-sensei had wanted to kick the door down himself all those years ago. She didn't though, using her resolve as a balm against her anger.

"Kuonji-kocho, the Human Pheromone Alice requires the user to be within a certain radius of the target," she explained as if speaking to a young child and counted it as a victory when her opponent sneered slightly. An irritated but grudging nod was the sole response to her explanation, so she continued. "Koizumi Luna's Soul Sucking Alice requires direct contact during or prior to using her Alice."

"What does Luna's Alice have to do with this matter?" Kuonji stiffly inquired, a sign that she was on the right track. He was unhappy with her mentioning of his most loyal pet, she assumed. Well, unfortunately for him, it was necessary if she wished to prove her point.

There was nothing more that Kuonji disliked, abhorred even, than hypocritical behavior so that was what she would use to win this farce of an argument. "Both Koizumi and Narumi require close contact with the target," was her summation, "and you won't risk Koizumi while I refuse to risk Narumi, so let's come to an agreement, shall we?"

Obsidian clashed with zaffre as the adult attempted to intimidate the sixteen-year-old with his stare. She refused to be cowed and was sure that the man knew that but was stubborn enough to try anyway. "I am assuming that you wish for all further and future missions involving cleaning to be given to yourself," he stated pointlessly. Harumi nodded. "What benefits may we receive from this arrangement, Watanabe-san?"

She pondered for a moment, acting as if she hadn't prepared for this very inquiry beforehand. "You receive assurance that missions will be completed with the minimum amount of casualties but in a manner memorable enough that retaliation is unlikely."

Kuonji folded his hands and rested his chin upon them. "Allow me to rephrase so that you have no choice but to answer my question properly. What do you benefit from this arrangement?"

"I receive a peace of mind, knowing that I have done what I can to prevent unnecessary injuries."

It was a partial truth. There was way chance of her telling the bastard her true thoughts on the matter, but she would milk the situation for what it was worth. "However, I do have one condition. What I ask for is simple," the teenager declared brazenly, "an oath that any and all Alice Suppressors will never be forced upon me, and I will in turn complete any additional missions that you ask of me for the rest of the year."

It was as much as she was willing to give, and the elementary school principal surely knew that because his answer sounded almost immediately, "I accept those terms. Your next mission is Thursday. You are dismissed."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's been a while, hasn't it? Eh, it doesn't matter much though since I don't think that anyone's really reading this. This is more for my own benefit now. Anyway, this chapter is a continuation of the last, and a warning for anyone who does read this— The number beside the chapter title is important since not all of the chapters will be in order. Thank you for reading.


	5. Present (6A)

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

It was almost Christmastime, about a week or so remaining, but Harumi had already received a present. Note that the term "present" was used loosely, a present in the same manner that a pencil or an eraser or, you know, a pile of coal would be considered a present.

Essentially, it wasn't a present because, and this would sound cruel, (1) it was unwanted, and (2) _it wasn't a present_.

Harumi had no choice in the matter— another reason as to why it wasn't a present, what with it being _forced_ onto her— so it was with irritation that Harumi gave into the persistent nudging to her side and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Watanabe Harumi, two-star Somatic." This was how she had been taught to introduce herself, and if it was tiff and mechanical then that was too bad. She'd been told to introduce herself but that didn't mean she had to be bubbly or enthusiastic about it.

Obviously, her "present" could sense her annoyance because she quickly averted her eyes after a mumbled "hello" in return, instead turning to the adult by their side and practically pleading, "When will I be able to see _kaa-san_ and _tou-san_ and _ototo-tachi_?"

There was a faint grimace before the adult smiled sweetly, not a centimeter of it genuine, and said, "Yuka- _chan_ , that's not how you introduce yourself, and we've talked about this already. You'll be living here at the academy from now on." This was not what the five-year-old had wanted to hear as shown by the glassy sheen of her chestnut eyes.

Still, she obeyed and spoke once more, "Hello, my name is Azumi Yuka, one-star latent."

"You did it perfectly that time, Yuka- _chan_. I'm sure that if you continue to behave, your _kaa-san_ and _tou-san_ will be sure to send you a letter soon," the adult said, and Harumi wondered if she felt an ounce of guilt at her lie, at the way Azumi brightened like a lighthouse did the night sky. She quickly squashed that part of herself though. Azumi Yuka was her responsibility— nothing more, nothing less.

There was no room for sympathy, no room for empathy, and Harumi stubbornly ignored the small voice in her heart claiming otherwise.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Again, please remember that these drabbles are not necessarily in chronological order, so it is important to pay attention to the number following the chapter title. Thank you for reading.


	6. Walls (6B)

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

Watanabe Harumi was the weirdest person Yuka knew, caring and considerate but always, always cold. It was like there was this wall between her and Yuka, a wall even taller than the ones that surrounded the academy. Yuka knew better than anyone how tall and unforgiving the walls were, trying and failing at least once a week to climb over and escape, and that was where she was now— lying on the ground, staring upward at the vast sky, the tree line, the wall, idly waiting for the next part of her weekly routine.

"Azumi," and there it was, her senior with a curt tone and an outstretched hand, always there whenever Yuka failed, always there as a reminder that she would never ever be able to leave this place.

This was how it always was, and a part of Yuka hated the elder for this, for what she represented and was tempted to ignore the offer of help, but she never did and likely never would. "Jinno- _sensei_ will be upset again," she mused as she stood, and Harumi hummed in response. "I don't like it when he's angry. His face becomes red like a tomato, and lightning crackles around him like a thunderstorm."

There was no real point to their conversation, no reason other than to occupy the silence.

It was during her meaningless rambling that Yuka wondered, not for the first time, why Harumi was the one to retrieve her after her failed escapes. She wondered whether or not Harumi cared. Yuka never asked though and likely never would no matter the time that passed, however long this routine continued. It wasn't wise to look a gift horse in the mouth— Jinno- _sensei_ had said that last week during class.

Instead, she basked in the warmth of her senior's hand and pretended that she wasn't pretending that it was someone else's, someone whose hand Yuka was beginning to realize she would never be able to hold again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here we are with a continuation of the last chapter. I dunno exactly when the next chapter will be done and posted, but it is definitely in progress. Thank you for reading.


	7. Duty (3B)

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

There existed a barrier around the Academy, one that separated the Alice and the non-Alice, this world and the other, one maintained by Himemiya.

It was a thankless duty, one that she did not want but had no other option to accept because if not her then who? Yes, her situation was much like that of her colleague's, her with her barrier and he with his pictures, two people sharing the same burden inappropriately named "responsibility"— that implied that she, and he, had had a choice.

There was no choice.

There was resignation.

There was thinking, if not here then where? Where else could she, could he, exist and still have a purpose?

This was what she had been raised to do, what her mother had been raised to do, what her grandmother and her great-grandmother and all the women before then, and in that sense, Himemiya was the more fortunate of the two. Tradition, she could call her position, but his was no more than a glorified prison, one he had no chance of escaping once his Alice had been discovered.

Yet, here was a child who had had a chance at remaining outside, one who had an option besides the Academy, but Watanabe Harumi was here.

Watanabe Harumi had been abandoned because that opportunity had been usurped by her mother's death and her father's grief. Watanabe Harumi was the youngest to ever be enrolled. Watanabe Harumi was at once different and the other reminiscent of Himemiya and Yukihira Kazumi, and so, Himemiya received another duty. Himemiya would care for this fractured child until she was old enough to live in the dormitories, and as Watanabe Harumi was currently three, that would be when she was at least five.

" _Oba-sama_ , will Watanabe- _san_ be joining us in our extra classes?"

Yes, she would care for Watanabe Harumi as she did her nephew, her nephew who would replace her someday for having been born with the same Alice as she.

Pity, she had hoped that this tradition would end with her.

"Yes, Watanabe Harumi will be joining us, and I expect that you will ensure that she does not fall behind, Shiki."

It was not a question, more of a demand, and her nephew knew this. He did not protest, however, as stoic as usual. Shiki resembled her more than his mother in that sense, and Himemiya wondered if it was a byproduct of her raising him. If so, she wondered if Watanabe Harumi would develop much the same.

She hoped that not to be the case.

It would be a pity for the child Kaede had once described as lively and outspoken to become cold and distant, and so, the matter was settled.

"Shiki, you will treat Watanabe Harumi as if she were your own sister, and if that is too difficult, you will at the very least consider her your closest friend. I understand that that might be a struggle at the moment, but I believe that this arrangement will benefit the both of you in the long-run. Do you understand?"

Her nephew nodded in acquiescence, and Himemiya nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, alert Jinno- _kun_ that we are ready to receive Watanabe Harumi. We will meet in the reception room in about five minutes, yes?"

Again, it was not a question, and her nephew left to fulfill her demand. Time passed as each actor assembled to the stage, each in their respective spot about to speak their respective lines, when Watanabe Harumi spoke.

"You have _okaa-san's_ eyes."

... and even in the depths of her cold, cold heart that had experienced so much, Himemiya felt a twinge of pity for the young girl before her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here is another chapter to explaining our MC's childhood, and in case some are unaware, the Middle School Principal's (MSP) name is Himemiya. I am aware, however, that it is not made clear exactly how she and Masachika Shiki are related. It is only said in the manga that the two are "distant relatives", so for the sake of convenience, I am going to use the label of "aunt and nephew". We do not see much of what Shiki was like as a child or how he interacted with the MSP, so pretty much all of this is creative liberty. Thank you for reading.


End file.
